


Wishes

by munarei



Series: Fate / Tales AU [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, and ludjude not QUITE yet but i'll tag it since that's endgame, another addition to my uh, fate / tales AU, well the mikusure is hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munarei/pseuds/munarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Servants and Masters have a heart to heart, but some are a little more successful in learning why the heroic spirits chose to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> It is hard to contend against one's heart's desire; for whatever it wishes to have it buys at the cost of soul. - Heraclitus

When Jude asks him what his wish is, Lancer doesn’t answer at first. Then he looks at his young master and smiles almost bitterly. “It’s simple Jude. I messed up and I want to redo my past. I’m sure plenty of servants feel the same.”  

Jude asked him what he meant by that but Lancer wouldn’t specify on what that meant.

The young master then learns then that wishes were a tricky thing with heroic spirits and doesn’t ask him again.  

~

Assassin, Flynn learns, is his own spirit and extremely stubborn. Everything he does is unorthodox even tries to murder Caster’s master from the getgo. Caster was NOT happy about that and Flynn apologized to the little girl who accepts his apology but not Assassin’s.

Why was this Servant even fighting in the war to begin with?!

When Flynn confronts him, Assassin stares at him with a strangely deep expression on his face.

“I’m here to fix my friend’s stupid mistake,” he answers then flicks his forehead. Flynn sees the seriousness written over his face and for once, doesn’t push it farther.

~

Saber is generally a cheerful and smiling person, Mikleo learns very quickly and he’s trusting enough to tell Mikleo who he is so they win battles very easily.

One night, Mikleo asks Saber what his wish was for Origin to grant and Saber gives him a sad smile and a gentle hug. “…It’s a silly wish Mikleo,” he says then sits back down in front of him, giving him a warm look. “I want to tell someone special how much I love them but I never had the chance. So I asked in exchange for becoming a heroic spirit for me to have a chance to go back and tell the person I love them.”

Mikleo’s heart gives a dull thump in his chest and he doesn’t understand it.

He also knows that he will not stop until the other has his wish granted, as painful as it is.

~

Elize asks Caster after they first meet why Caster was fighting in the war. Caster doesn’t answer her in a straightforward answer and instead, makes her tea with honey cakes on the side. He sits down in front of her and weaves together a story about two friends who fought side by side together and how one friend became the king and the other friend became his aide.

The King grew weary of corruption in his land and sought to crush all of it in one swift blow and, despite his friend’s efforts, he did and stood alone in the blood soaked land.

Caster smiled gently at Elize and patted her head. “His friend wished with all of his might to somehow stop his friend from descending into madness and although he never came up with a sure solution, he fights until his very last breath to put an end to the destruction that his friend the King wrought upon the land.”

Elize sat there spellbound by Caster’s story before the old gentleman claps his hands gently together. “Now then, Miss Elize, shall we take a short break from such a grim story for lunch?”

Even as she agrees and races off to pick up the ingredients, Caster’s story sticks in her mind and despite scary Servants trying to murder her, she resolves to grant Caster’s wish somehow, some way.

~

OMAKE

It’s easy to know what Berserker wants – he continually groans and growls about how the beast wants to kill that person. 

His Master, Alexei doesn’t care, as long as Berserker fights and wins, he’ll be able to obtain the power necessary to purge the planet once and for all. For the good of humanity…surely Origin had that answer…didn’t they? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my tumblr - sevicchi. 
> 
> I've got another piece in progress atm! Please leave a comment and/or kudo if you enjoyed (or whatever you wanna see next)


End file.
